Never Say Never
by thelittlemiss
Summary: "Some things cannot be, Arthur. You must believe me that things between us will never work out." She said with her back up against the wall, sadness in her eyes. "Never say never." He simply replied, his hand caressing her cheek.
1. The Reunion

1. REUNION

Beyond the gates of Camelot the sun started to rise slowly behind the mountains. Merlin was already up bright and early, heading for Prince Arthur's chambers to contend to his duties as his manservant.

Surprisingly enough, when Merlin entered the prince's chambers, he did not have to wake him for he was already awake.

"You're up early." Merlin remarked, raising an eyebrow as he closed the wooden door behind him.

"And you're not _late_ for a change." Arthur countered, nice as always.

Merlin smirked, shaking his head.

"Today is a special day for my father, Merlin. I will need to be dressed adequately." The Crown Prince stated, turning towards the mirror, inspecting his own appearance.

"Of course, sire." Merlin replied, bowing his head as he bolted towards the prince's wardrobe, drawing out the robes Arthur wore for special occasions. "What is the occasion, if I may ask, sire?"

"My father's old friend, King Edmund will be visiting Camelot. They have not seen each other for over eighteen years, my father says." Arthur explained elaborately, allowing Merlin to dress him.

"I see." Merlin said politely, while dressing his master.

Courteously awaiting the arrival of King Edmund and his men, Uther and Arthur stood alongside each other, Merlin shadowing his master with Gaius beside him. The clinking of hooves on the pavement drew their attention. Through the gates of Camelot emerged a clan of horses, King Edmund riding the steed in front of the entire mass.

With a bright grin painted on his face, Uther approached Edmund, as he lowere down from his horse.

"Uther, it truly has been too long." Edmund said, grabbing the shoulders of his old friend firmly.

Uther nodded his head. "That is has been, my old friend. May I introduce you to my son, and the future king of Camelot: Prince Arthur."

Arthur stepped forward with a humble smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you, King Edmund."

"Oh how you have grown." King Edmund said, smiling. "Now, I too would like to introduce someone." He turned around, facing a gorgeous young lady who sat on a chestnut brown horse, with fair pale skin, chocolate brown eyes and hair which was nearly black.

One of King Edmund's nights helped the stunning lady from her horse, safely lowering her to the ground.

As she approached, no man present could deny that she was one of the most beautiful women they had ever laid their eyes upon.

"This is my daughter, Lady Rosalie." King Edmund said taking his daughter's fragile looking hand in his while she curtseyed.

"King Uther and Prince Arthur, it is wonderful to finally meet you. Father has told me many tales of your adventures together." Lady Rosalie said with a modest smile, whilst she eyed Uther in a peculiar way.

Merlin could easily tell that his master was completely taken by Lady Rosalie's striking appearance, his blue eyes firmly set on her.

"Edmund – I never knew you had a _daughter_." Uther said flabbergasted, looking at the young lady in wonder. "Prince Henry is still in New Hampshire I presume?"

"That he is. Lady Rosalie was born around the time we lost contact I am afraid." King Edmund explained, gazing at his young daughter. "I thought it was about time you all met."

Lady Rosalie silently smiled, but something in her eyes was a little off, as if she felt anything but comfortable in the presence of the Pendragons. Merlin could tell as she shifted her eyes from Arthur back to Uther.

"Arthur, would you be so kind to escort Lady Rosalie to her chambers?" Uther asked, while Arthur knew it was more of a command.

"Of course, father. King Edmund, it was an honor." Arthur said, bowing his head. He then signalled Merlin to follow him. "My lady, if you would come with me."

Lady Rosalie mutely nodded her head, following Arthur and Merlin up the stairs and into the castle.

"I think these chambers will suit your liking." Arthur said, as he pushed open the wooden door, granting entrance to the beautiful chamber. It was very large, almost as big as Arthur's own chamber, which happened to be next door. "And if you ever need anything, my servant is at your disposal – my bedroom is next door, so if he's not available, you can always stop by."

Merlin had to hold it together, because his master's intentions were only too obvious. He _liked_ her already, well he liked her appearance. Lady Rosalie hadn't spoken much since they had met. Perhaps she was simply shy.

"Thank you, these chambers are lovely." Lady Rosalie spoke, her voice soft and delicate as she walked towards the window, her dark blue gown trailing behind her.

"Well, we shall let you settle in and again if you need anything – just ask." Arthur smiled at her, but sadly Lady Rosalie did not return his smile for her back was turned to him. She glanced over her shoulder and nodded.

"I will. Thank you." The slightest hint of a smile appeared on her face before she turned her head back towards the window.

Arthur left the room, slightly disappointed. Merlin quickly followed behind. Without any words exchanged, Arthur entered his chambers, nearly slamming the door in Merlin's face.

"Oh, sorry Merlin." He mumbled, walking towards the window pane.

"Is something wrong, sire?"

Arthur let out a sigh. "What do you think of Lady Rosalie?" He asked, still facing the window.

"Well, she is very mysterious," Merlin began reluctantly "and quite pretty too." He added, knowing it was quite a risk for a servant to say that about a princess.

"She's not 'quite pretty', Merlin." Arthur claimed disapprovingly. "She might very well be one of the most beautiful women I have ever _seen_."

Merlin simply nodded humbly, not wanting to be too overbearing by agreeing with him verbally.

Running a hand through his hair, Arthur leaned his forehead against the window. "Merlin, could you go check on Lady Rosalie if she needs anything? I would like some peace for a moment."

"Right away, sire." Merlin said, nodding his head as he left the room only having to walk a few feet more to reach Lady Rosalie's chambers.

He quietly knocked on the door.

It only took a brief moment before the door opened and Lady Rosalie appeared in the doorway.

"Merlin." She said, seeming a lot more at ease than before. "Hello. Is something wrong?"

"No, my lady. I was just sent here by Arthur, he wanted to know if you needed anything?"

Lady Rosalie's rose petal coloured lips curved into a smile. "That is very kind of him. I would actually enjoy a walk around the Castle Grounds, if that is possible?" She requested with a kind voice.

"Of course, my lady. Would you like me to escort you?" Merlin asked humbly. His curiosity was aroused by the sudden openness that radiated from Lady Rosalie. She seemed to closed off when Arthur was around before.

"How kind you are to offer that, that would be very pleasant." Lady Rosalie replied, nodding her head as she stepped out of her chambers, closing the door behind her.

While they strolled the castle grounds, Arthur was still gazing out his window. When he caught sight of the beautiful dark hair of Lady Rosalie, his jaw nearly hit the ground when he saw that Merlin was accompanying her.

_You can't be serious? Merlin?_ He thought to himself whilst envy raged inside of him. Why did Lady Rosalie not request Arthur's presence? She seemed to be fonder of Merlin's presence by the looks of it; she was laughing and smiling the entire time as far as he could tell.

Arthur slumped down into the seat which stood before the fireplace, gazing into it sadly.

"You seem more at ease now, was something bothering you before?" Merlin asked the Lady Rosalie curiously whilst they wandered the streets of Camelot.

"Perhaps." Lady Rosalie replied vaguely. "I just feel a little out of place in the presence of Prince Arthur and King Uther." She admitted, knowing that was not the entire truth.

"So it's not that you do not like them?" Merlin pried, hoping he could deliver good news to his master.

"No, no of course not. I am sure they are very fine people." She replied with a brave smile. "Arthur was very kind. It must be an honour to serve him."

"It is, but he _can_ be a bit of a pratt." Merlin stated with a chuckle and Lady Rosalie could not help but laugh.

"That's what all nobles and especially princes are like. My brother is the same, but I know in his heart that he's a good man. Like how I believe Arthur is a good man as well."

Merlin grinned; this knowledge would surely put Arthur's worries at ease of not being liked by the Lady Rosalie.

"He is." Merlin agreed nobly.

As they passed the town square, they witnessed an old man being dragged along by two knights; it looked like he was being taken towards the dungeons.

"What's happening over there?" Lady Rosalie asked apprehensively, lowering the hood of her navy coloured cloak.

Merlin narrowed his eyes, picking up the words: 'sorcerer' and 'magic'.

"I believe that man has been accused of practicing magic, my lady." Merlin conveyed in a poignant voice.

The eyes of Lady Rosalie looked alarmed whilst she watched the man being taken to the dungeons.

"Do you believe magic is evil, Merlin?" She asked curiously, turning towards him, her voice sounding anxious but urgent at the same time.

Merlin was hesitant; he would have to choose his words carefully. "I do not believe that magic is something everyone chooses. Neither do I think it is always used for evil."

Somehow relief seemed to wash over Lady Rosalie.

"I think we are on the same page when it comes to magic then." She claimed.


	2. Withdrawn and Persistent

2. WITHDRAWN AND PERSISTENT

As the day was speedily nearing an end, Arthur found himself in front of the long mirror that hung in his chambers, allowing Merlin to prepare him for the dinner with King Edmund and his lovely daughter Lady Rosalie.

Merlin could tell that Arthur was feeling remotely miffed, what he didn't know however was why? Was he still upset over Lady Rosalie's lack of interest? He wondered.

"And, the finishing touch." Merlin mumbled as he set the crown on the blonde locks of the prince.

Arthur mutely gazed at himself in the mirror, with a face like stone.

"Is something wrong, sire?" Merlin questioned carefully, his eyebrows knitting together in a frown.

"Why was Lady Rosalie so _different_ in your presence?" Arthur suddenly asked, turning towards Merlin, his eyes full of questions.

"Excuse me, sire?" Merlin said unsurely, a little taken aback by the suddenness of the question. Yes, Lady Rosalie was far more open when Arthur wasn't with her, but she claimed it was nothing personal.

"I saw you. She was smiling and laughing the entire time when she was with you." Arthur stated, a hint of pain appearing on his face, which he tried to hide with his anger.

"Lady Rosalie wanted to see some more of Camelot. She said she thought you were a good man, but I think she's just a bit shy in the presence of someone like you." Merlin mused, not wanting to say something that would upset Arthur even more than he already was.

Arthur arched an eyebrow. "Did she say that?" He asked curiously, his face changing in an instant from hopeless to hopeful.

"Yes, my lord." Merlin replied in the most convincing voice he could muster.

A lopsided grin appeared on Arthur's face. "So I make her nervous? Is that it?" He let out an airy laugh. "You'd think such a beautiful princess who must be around many eligible and attractive nobles all the time, would not get anxious in the presence of a prince." And he laughed again, as if he'd finally figured it out. Clearly he was relieved.

"Perhaps you should talk a bit to her during dinner? Get to know each other?" Merlin suggested, dusting off Arthur's blood red cape.

"_That_ is an excellent idea, Merlin. That is exactly what I shall do tonight." Arthur said approvingly with a broad grin plastered across his face. If only he knew that he would need more than simply his good looks and natural charm to win this particular woman over. If only he knew it was not as easy as he thought it would be.

In the large dining hall of the castle, King Uther sat at the head of the mahagony table, having the beaming King Edmund and determined Arthur beside him. Lady Rosalie sat next to her father and the fair Lady Morgana next to Arthur.

Merlin and the other servants of Camelot stood in the shadows of the hall, awaiting commands of their masters.

Whilst King Uther and King Edmund were catching upon old times, Arthur had his eyes firmly set on Lady Rosalie who was exchanging few words with Lady Morgana who sat across from her.

"I _love_ your necklace." Morgana mentioned, looking at the beautiful silver necklace which carried a crystal blue pendant. "Where did you acquire it?" She asked curiously.

" 'T was given to me when I was born. I have worn it ever since." Lady Rosalie replied, her fragile fingers caressing the crystal blue stone, granting Lady Morgana a slight smile.

"That's wonderful." Lady Morgana remarked, admiringly studying the pendant.

"It is quite a beautiful necklace indeed." Arthur cut in, hoping to draw the Lady Rosalie's attention.

Lady Rosalie's eyes flashed from her necklace to Arthur, as if a little startled by his interest in the necklace.

"Well, thank you." She replied cordially, leaving Arthur disappointed again. All his attempts so far had been futile. Yes, Lady Rosalie would always be so polite to reply to whatever he said to her, but it would not go any further than that. He didn't feel too bad however, whenever Uther spoke to her, she answered the same way.

Arthur enjoyed eavesdropping on her conversation with Lady Morgana however. Perhaps she felt more comfortable talking to women and servants? He wondered.

As the hours ticked away, Lady Rosalie arose from her seat.

"It is late, I should be returning to my chambers." She smiled at King Uther. "Thank you for the lovely dinner, I enjoyed it immensely." Lady Rosalie curtseyed politely. "Goodnight."

Instantly Arthur shot up from his seat. "I shall escort you to your chambers, Lady Rosalie." His offer was more of a statement, but Lady Rosalie did not object.

In the all too familiar silence they strolled through the halls of the castle, nearing lady Rosalie's chambers.

Out of the blue, Lady Rosalie turned towards Arthur. "I am sorry if I'm such bad company." She blurted out, probably regretting it as the words spilled out. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"You are not bad company at all." Arthur replied calmly, only too glad that she actually took the initiative this time to speak to him. "I'm sorry if for some reason I make you feel uncomfortable." He added, his face turning a little more grim than it was before.

"It is not that, Arthur." The way she said his name was so sweet and fragile that it made Arthur feel even more sympathetic towards the mysterious princess.

By now they had reached the door of Lady Rosalie's chambers, her hand already on the metal doorknob.

"Then tell me this at least," Arthur requested ", what is the reason then?"

Lady Rosalie took in a deep breath, looking down at the crystal blue pendant that hung around her slender neck. Her gaze drifted from her necklace towards the empty hallway, and she pushed open the wooden door.

"Would you like to come in, Arthur?" She offered, catching Arthur off guard.

His mouth lobbed open to reply, and Lady Rosalie was wise enough to take his baffled expression as a yes.

Arthur followed her into her chambers, and closed the door behind him.

Lady Rosalie sat down on the edge of her bed, looking at Arthur with her deep brown eyes. As Arthur gazed into them he was afraid he would drown away in them for a moment.

"It's simply that, I've never felt that I fit in being a princess." She began hesitantly. "All my life I have been addressed as 'My Lady' and 'Princess' and so on, and always have I felt too humble to accept these titles." She spoke quietly. "And so, when I am around royalty, I feel so too – I feel unworthy. It is really nothing personal and I do not mean to offend you by my behaviour." Her lip trembled for a moment, for she knew that that was hardly the entire truth. She knew there was _so_ much more that she could add to make it clearer for Arthur, but he could never find out. Nobody could.

"You should not feel that way." Arthur said in a soothing voice, kneeling down in front of her, so he could look her in the eyes. Lady Rosalie cast her eyes to the ground. "We are all simply human after all." Any servant who had ever served Arthur would be unimaginably surprised to hear those words come out of Arthur's mouth, seeing as he always behaved like an arrogant pratt, but Lady Rosalie could tell that his words were actually sincere.

"You are a good man, Arthur Pendragon." Lady Rosalie stated. "One day you shall rule Camelot, and the people will love you greatly."

Arthur smiled modestly. "That is very kind of you to say." He lifted up her chin with the palm of his hand. "Promise me you shall not avoid me simply because I am royalty."

"I cannot promise you that, Arthur. But what I can promise you is that I shall try." And even that was enough to please the young crown prince. He rose back onto his feet, taking Lady Rosalie's feeble hand in his, softly kissing it.

"Goodnight Lady Rosalie." And with those words touched by his irresistible charm he left the Lady Rosalie's chambers with a beaming grin painted on his face.

Lady Rosalie let out a sigh, walking towards the window pane whilst the moonlight shone through the glass, her hand folded around the glowing crystal blue pendant.

Her mind was racing as she shook her head. She could not allow herself to grow close with any of the Pendragons. What was she thinking? She thought to herself. Then she realised she wasn't thinking at all, Arthur Pendragon made it unusually difficult to think straight.


	3. Unintended

3. UNINTENDED

The following morning Merlin was incredibly surprised to find his master _again_ up bright and early, whistling a cheerful tune whilst he strolled around his room. From all that he could tell, last night's plan didn't go as well as Arthur had hoped so Merlin did not understand where this sudden euphoria came from.

"You're quite happy this morning." Merlin said with evident surprise present in his voice when he entered Prince Arthur's chambers.

Arthur smirked at Merlin, guiltily nodding his head. "That I am, Merlin." He affirmed, letting out a blissful sigh.

"Well, don't forget to eat your breakfast." Merlin reminded him, as he set a plate of fresh fruit on the table. "May I ask _why_ you are grinning like a fool?" Merlin asked, thinking that he could risk calling Arthur a 'fool' seeing as he was in such a good mood.

The smirk on Arthur's face changed into a grin as he sat down by the table. "Lady Rosalie actually _talked_ to me last night." He said, almost sounding a little cocky about it too.

"She did? What, during the dinner? I thought she was quite taken with her conversation with Morgana?" Merlin replied confused, not wanting to pry but he could not deny that he wasn't curious.

"No, no – I mean after I escorted her to her chambers." Arthur explained, popping a grape in his mouth. "I finally understand why she's been acting so strangely around my father and me." He continued pensively.

"Oh really?" Merlin said, waiting for Arthur to carry on with his love struck babble.

"Lady Rosalie is so humble. It is truly an admirable trait." Arthur stated, popping another grape in his mouth.

"That she is, sire." Merlin agreed. Having spent some time with the Lady Rosalie, he too had seen how modest she actually was. Completely different from all the nobles Merlin had met. If Merlin didn't know any better, he would think she was just like him – well of course, not _completely_ like him but that she didn't belong in a royal family. She was so ordinary but at the same time very exceptional.

"Now, Merlin." Arthur said getting up again. "I need you to invite Lady Rosalie to ride with me." Arthur requested, laying one hand on Merlin's scrawny shoulder.

"Right away, sire." Merlin obeyed with a smile, leaving Arthur's chambers. He felt glad for his master that things seemed to be looking up for him and the lady in question. Before the odds seemed quite doubtful, but somehow Merlin _knew_ there was more to the story than Lady Rosalie had been letting on .

Merlin knocked on Lady Rosalie's door, patiently awaiting her to answer it. _I wonder if Lady Rosalie will feel up to it_, he thought to himself. _Well she'd better, or else Arthur will be all gloomy again for the rest of the day_.

As the door swung open, the stunning Lady Rosalie appeared in the doorway, already dressed in a beautiful jaded green dress.

"Hello Merlin." She greeted with a striking smile.

"Lady Rosalie," Merlin replied with a smile, bowing his head. "Arthur asked me if you were feeling up to taking a ride with him this morning."

Mixed feelings seemed to stir up within Lady Rosalie, as she batted her eyelashes when casting her eyes to the side, as if weighing the pros and cons. For a moment, Merlin feared that she would turn down his master's offer. She then turned back to Merlin, that same striking smile reappearing on her face.

"It would be an honour." Lady Rosalie answered.

"Great!" Merlin said with a bright grin, moderately relieved. "Arthur will be pleased."

A rosy shade of pink appeared on the pale cheeks of Lady Rosalie who nodded her head. "I shall meet him in the courtyard." She announced, smiling at him before she closed the door.

Carrying good news, Merlin went next door back to Arthur's chamber, Arthur anxiously awaiting his return.

"So, what did she say?" He asked urgently.

"She said yes, sire." Merlin answered with a beaming grin.

Arthur mirrored Merlin's smile as he started pacing around in his chambers. "Alright, prepare the horses Merlin. We'll leave within half an hour." Arthur decreed, and Merlin humbly nodded.

"Of course, sire." And with that he sped off down to the stables, saddling up both Arthur's and Lady Rosalie's horse. Merlin softly stroked the manes of Lady Rosalie's horse. _What a beautiful horse_, he thought to himself with a small smile. _Nearly as beautiful as the Lady Rosalie herself_.

Bringing both the steeds out into the courtyard, Arthur stalked off towards him. "Thank you, Merlin." He said, taking the rains of his own horse and then shooting a glance over his shoulder towards the stairs that led up to the doors of the castle, awaiting Lady Rosalie's arrival.

As if Arthur had sensed her presence, Lady Rosalie then emerged through the castle doors followed by Gwen, shadowing her every move.

"Thank you, Guinevere. That'll be all." Lady Rosalie said with a smile towards Guinevere, who humbly curtseyed replying: "Thank you My Lady."

Arthur approached Lady Rosalie, elegantly taking her hand in his, kissing it like had had done last night. "Lady Rosalie, I am glad you decided to join me."

Lady Rosalie smiled, giving a slight nod. "I am honoured you invited me, Arthur." She then sauntered over towards her horse: Shadowfax, stroking its soft fur with a smile. "Thank you for preparing my horse, Merlin. You really are too kind."

Merlin felt his cheeks redden; he bashfully smiled shaking his head. "You're welcome, My Lady."

"Shall we get a move on then?" Arthur suggested, walking over towards Lady Rosalie and helping her onto her horse. He then slid in the saddle of his own horse, wrapping the leather rains of the horse around his firm hands.

"Tell father I'll be back in the afternoon." Arthur said to Merlin, and then glanced at Lady Rosalie to see if she was ready.

The two then trotted off with their horses, through the castle gates and towards the forest that lay beyond the crop farms of Camelot. Arthur smiled as he heard Lady Rosalie breathe in the fresh morning air.

"Your kingdom is beautiful, Arthur." She commented, gazing towards the endless fields, the forests which lay beyond them and the mountains that were painted across the horizon.

"I hope one day I may visit yours too." Arthur replied charmingly, looking to his side where Lady Rosalie appeared to be completely captured by the beauty of Camelot.

"Perhaps you shall." Lady Rosalie replied broodingly. "You and my brother would definitely get along." She added with a laugh.

"Oh really? And why is that?" Arthur asked, intrigued.

"You remind me of him – in some aspects at least." Lady Rosalie vaguely explained.

"Well, then I hope I shall get the opportunity to meet him one day." The young crown prince claimed.

Lady Rosalie nodded. "My brother is much like my father. I believe he'll make a great king, just like you."

"Your praise is much appreciated." Arthur remarked sincerely. It was relieving to hear that many people around him believed that he would make a great king. To follow in his father's footsteps had always been a great burden on him, but knowing that his people had faith in him made it slightly easier to carry that burden.

Their horses promenaded throughout the forest, the morning dew still on the leaves of the trees. Lady Rosalie couldn't deny that she was having fun and really enjoying the time she was spending with Arthur.

"So, what do you think?" Arthur asked as they reached the lake that lay in the forest of Camelot, wildflowers growing everywhere around the bank.

Slowly Lady Rosalie lowered down from her horse, her lips curved in a look of wonder as she wandered towards the bank of the lake. She then swivelled around to turn back to Arthur with a joyous look painted on her face.

"Arthur, this – it's beautiful. I've never seen anything so beautiful in my _life_!" She exclaimed enthusiastically, as if all the brakes had been released and nothing was holding her back.

Arthur grinned nodding his head, hopping out of the saddle and onto the forests' soft soil, joining Lady Rosalie by the lake's bank. He watched how Lady Rosalie gazed out over the lake, feeling knots being tied in his stomach.

"Thank you for showing me this wonderful place, Arthur. I shall remember it always." Lady Rosalie said sincerely.

Arthur bent down, picking one of the wildflowers. He then got up again, and wove the flower into Lady Rosalie's dark brown hair. Her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink, not that Arthur noticed however. And for a moment there they looked at each other, their eyes locked in a stare.

Regrettably Lady Rosalie was the one who tore her eyes away, staring at her feet. "We should get back."

Arthur still a little wistful distantly nodded his head. "You are right." He agreed quietly, and they started to find their way back to their horses.

As they walked Arthur looked down at their hands brushing past one and other every now and then, seizing the moment he grasped hold of her hand. Lady Rosalie met his eyes, questions appearing in them. Yet she did not retract her hand until they reached the horses and headed back for Camelot.

It seemed the young prince and princess had finally connected. Sadly, Lady Rosalie knew in the depths of her mind that her closeness with Arthur Pendragon could not last forever.


	4. Behind Enemy Lines

4. BEHIND ENEMY LINES

The following morning, Lady Rosalie awoke to the sound of her chambers' door being opened and closed. Her eyes fluttering open, she slowly sat up straight, looking for any sign of someone having entered her room. Yet strangely enough it seemed like nobody aside from herself was currently present within her chambers.

Then she noticed what had changed. When she had awoken she'd already picked up the faint sweet scent, but now she discovered its source: a beautiful bouquet of different flowers stood on her dining table.

Lady Rosalie leaped out of her bed, to inspect the bouquet with anxiety. She nuzzled her nose in the flower arrangement with a soft smile painted on her face. It was only then that she noticed the bouquet had come with a note as well:

_Time together is never quite enough,_

_ I hope we won't be apart much longer_

_ Yours,_

_ Arthur _

Quite baffled but at the same time charmed by the note she set the flowers back into their vase, the note clasped in her hand. It hurt her greatly knowing that the man that was one of the very few that had managed to make her feel this way, was a man she could never have.

She gazed out the window, seeing Arthur and his trusty servant Merlin strolling through the courtyard. Her lips trembled at the sight of him. _He is such a good man_, she thought to herself, watching how he was laughing along with his servant.

Suddenly, all the goofing off had disappeared as a man who rode on a horse, carrying a shield with the seal of the House of Hawthorne, sprinted through the gates. Lady Rosalie recognized him; he was the castle's messenger: Hermes. His eyes were urgent but his face was weary, he must've had a long trip. But what was he doing in Camelot?

Arthur had already run over towards him, and she could see them exchange a few words. Her heart started pounding faster and faster when she saw the alarm that arose in Arthur's eyes, as he and Merlin set off back into the castle.

It didn't take much longer until Merlin was impatiently knocking on Lady Rosalie's door.

Holding her breath, she opened it seeing Merlin's face covered in horror.

"What is wrong Merlin? You look worried." Lady Rosalie said, genuinely concerned.

"Your presence is requested, My Lady." Merlin answered, out of breath seeing as he'd sprinted his way over here.

Merlin led the way to the audience hall, where the messenger stood before King Uther and King Edmund, both looked quite devastated.

As Lady Rosalie slowly approached the front, her father came towards her. "Oh Rosalie, it is terrible." He murmured, embracing his daughter.

"What is it father?" Lady Rosalie asked, drawing away from her father, looking around the audience hall, nearly looking every single person present in the eye.

"Longford Castle is under siege, my dear." King Edmund whispered quietly, but was heard perfectly due to the eerie silence that lingered within the hall. Lady Rosalie trembled, as if the ground underneath her feet had disappeared for a moment.

"I shall return to Longford Castle immediately." King Edmund announced, turning towards all the people in the audience hall. He then walked over to Uther, placing both his hands on either one shoulder of Uther.

"Uther, will you keep my daughter safe?" He implored, willing to fall on his knees if he had to, but that was not necessary.

"Of course, Edmund. Anything for an old friend." Uther replied, also quite shaken by the abrupt news. He could hardly imagine what his friend was going through.

King Edmund managed to smile, showing his gratefulness towards Uther. "We leave as quickly as possible. Gather your things!" He commanded his men, as they all sped away. Lady Rosalie stalked over towards her father.

"I'm coming with you." She stated resolutely, refusing to stay behind while her people were living in fear, waiting to be slaughtered.

"No, you must stay Rosalie. It is not safe for you. I need you to stay." King Edmund pleaded, his eyes filled with sadness. It pained him to leave his daughter behind, knowing that he may very well never see her again. But he had to leave her, it was safer in Camelot and he could not live with himself if any harm came to her, knowing that it was his fault.

"But father – .." Rosalie began to protest, but King Edmund shook his head.

"You _stay_, Rosalie." His voice was stronger now, and Lady Rosalie backed away with a frown.

"Be safe, father." She whispered, meeting his gaze.

King Edmund's gaze softened, as he nodded his head. "I will see you soon, my daughter." And with that he whirled around, heading out of the audience hall. There was no time to waste.

Lady Rosalie fought back the tears that began to well up in her eyes. She turned towards King Uther and Prince Arthur, curtseying half-heartedly. "Your majesty." And with that she raced after her father.

In the courtyard, King Edmund was already arising onto his steed. Lady Rosalie ran over to him, tears now streaming over her cheeks, every breath shaking whilst she inhaled and exhaled.

"You can't leave me here father." She screamed in a whisper, and King Edmund grimaced sadly, lowering down from his steed. "Here is _not_ any safer than the battlefield, father. And you know it."

"As long as you keep your gift a secret, no harm will come to you my darling." King Edmund whispered, lightly holding the crystal blue pendant that hung around Lady Rosalie's neck. "Uther may never know."

"That I am what he despises the most?" Lady Rosalie muttered, trying to wipe away the constant stream of tears.

"You are my _daughter_. It does not matter that you may not be of royal blood, and it does not matter that you are _gifted_. Be the woman your mother and I have raised you to be and you shall fair fine." King Edmund spoke softly, stroking his daughter's soft dark hair.

"Father, if anything happens to you .."

"Nothing will. Don't you worry." He whispered back, glancing towards his knights. "It is time. I must leave. Remember what I told you." King Edmund climbed back into his saddle, not being able to bear another grim glance at his daughter. "To Longford!"

All the horses galloped away with a mighty speed, leaving Lady Rosalie standing in the courtyard all by herself. She had felt lonely before, different and unaccepted, but that feeling was nothing compared to the uttermost sadness she felt this very moment.

The entire day Rosalie had sought sanctuary within her chambers. She'd shed a few tears, but managed to remain collected for the rest of the afternoon. No one had bothered her so far and that pleased her. She wasn't sure whether or not she liked being left alone, but for now it didn't seem to have any positive nor negative effect on her.

However, she was about to find out if misery really did love company. With a handkerchief clamped in her hand, she heard a knock on the door.

Scrunching her nose and drying her cheeks she hoarsely managed to say: "Who is it?"

"It's Merlin. I – I eh, brought you some food." An unsure voice came from the other side of the door.

Lady Rosalie got back onto her feet and opened the door. "Come in." She mumbled, allowing Merlin, who carried a tray of some fruit, into her chambers.

"I just thought you might need someone to talk to." Merlin revealed, setting the tray down onto the table as Lady Rosalie closed the wooden door.

"That is very kind of you." She would feel bad to send him away, not after he'd shown her such kindness. She didn't really have an appetite at the moment, but out of courtesy she picked up one of the apples anyway.

"So, how are you?"

Lady Rosalie exhaled quietly, walking over towards the window, her face as dismal as ever. "I have been better." She admitted. "I can't wrap my head around the fact that I am here, and my people are living in fear as we speak. It is not fair." She sighed. "But then again, I live in fear too."

"Yes, of course. I mean – you fear for your people is it not?" Merlin inquired curiously.

Lady Rosalie looked up, trying her best not to frown. "Not only them." Another sigh left her lips. "You couldn't possibly understand." She added.

Merlin arose to his feet, nearing her. "Try me."


	5. If Only

5. IF ONLY

For a moment Lady Rosalie felt some of her walls break down, for a moment she thought she could trust Merlin. But when she turned around to face him, she realized she could trust no one, especially not the prince's manservant. It was ridiculous to think that she was about to confess everything, foolish even.

"No, it's nothing Merlin. Really." Lady Rosalie said, trying to sound as convincing as she possible could. She knew Merlin didn't buy it, but was grateful he let it go.

"Alright then. Well, I shall leave you be." Merlin bowed and left the room, his mind dominated by what could be bothering Lady Rosalie. And why was she so reluctant to tell him about it?

Down at the castle training grounds, Arthur stood before many eligible knights. He had been training them for weeks, yet he saw very little talent in any of them. As he drew his sword, he instructed his pupils to mirror his movements.

He frowned when seeing they did so, but poorly. How could he expect these men to protect the Kingdom of Camelot?

Groaning to himself he stabbed the air with his blade, as he would run an enemy of Camelot through. One killing blow is all it takes, that is what he always told his men.

"Show your strength when you wield a sword, show your pride to be one of the knights of Camelot, protecting our families from the evil that awaits us. Give it your all!" Arthur roared, trying his best to motivate the men. He always was praised for that, and it always seemed to work.

Spectators of the training started applauding the prince with joy, his inspirational words reaching their souls. Arthur looked upon them apathetically until his eyes rested upon the sight of Lady Rosalie, who had obviously tried to hide her identity by keeping the hood of her blood red cloak raised.

His eyes grew wide at the sight of her and an unexplainable happiness filled his heart. She had come to see him. She had been watching him. Those words ran through his head whilst a beaming grin appeared on his face.

This is what gave him the power to carry on through the training, and have _faith_.

Arthur returned to his chambers, his hand slowly trickling down his cheek. They were warm and it almost felt like that he was actually blushing. Merlin soon followed Arthur, cocking his head to the side at the sight of Arthur.

He snickered. "Are you actually blushing Arthur Pendragon?" Merlin asked as he started to set up Arthur's dinner.

If looks could kill, Merlin wouldn't be amongst the living right now as Arthur squinted his eyes down at Merlin. "I am _not_ blushing." He stated firmly, keeping his chin up high.

Merlin laughed again. "Really, are you sure? Because .. it kinda looks like that you are." He teased, placing Arthur's utensils next to his plate.

Moderately miffed, Arthur sat down by his dinner, starting to munch away without responding to what Merlin had said. He then suddenly stopped, pushing the plate away.

"Is it no good, sire?" Merlin asked anxiously, inspecting the food that lay on the plate. It looked fine to him, and he could not detect what could be wrong with it.

"I don't really have an appetite, sorry Merlin." Arthur got up, starting to pace around his room while running his hands through his golden blond hair. "I don't know what it is, but Lady Rosalie … she's-." Arthur let out a amorous sigh. "Everything is better when she is there. She is one of the most extraordinary women I have ever met. And aside from that one of the most beautiful too."

Merlin quietly listened to his master's babble, knowing where this was going. Arthur had fallen in love. It was only obvious, but then again, Merlin had expected him to do as much from the moment he saw the way Arthur looked at Lady Rosalie when she arrived to Camelot.

"Merlin, I think – I think I love her." Arthur admitted, his eyes lighting up as he said so. "I am in love with Lady Rosalie." He fell down into his chair again, dazedly gazing ahead of him. "Do you think she feels the same way?"

Merlin scratched the back of his head. To Merlin it was clear that Lady Rosalie shared Arthur's affections, but not everyone would be able to see that seeing as she masked it very well by distancing herself whenever she needed to.

"I do think she does. But perhaps you should give her some time, given the circumstances, sire." Merlin put forward carefully, not wanting to upset his master. He did not want Arthur running off to Lady Rosalie, confessing his affections and have her respond badly because she was feeling upset.

"Yes, yes of course you are right Merlin." Arthur agreed humbly, this being one of the first times that Arthur actually agreed with Merlin. "She must suffer terribly knowing her people are in pain."

"But visiting her would not be wrong? Would it?" Arthur mumbled, Merlin realised this wasn't an actual question directed to him, but more to Arthur himself. "I shall go see how Lady Rosalie is fairing in this tragic time." He then stated determinedly, heading for the door of his chambers and into the hallway.

"Good luck, sire." Merlin whispered to himself, watching Arthur stride down to Lady Rosalie's room.

Hearing three knocks on her chambers' door, Lady Rosalie arose to her feet. She assumed it was Merlin again, coming to comfort her like he had done before. He was turning out to be a good friend, perhaps someone she could trust after all. But her trust was a matter to be dealt with carefully. It could mean her life, if given to the wrong person.

Without even asking who was at the door, she opened it. Her pupils dilated at the pleasant surprise of Arthur standing there, and not Merlin.

"Arthur, I did not expect to see you." She stammered, feeling a little naïve to have assumed it would be Merlin.

"Who were you expecting then, my Lady?" Arthur asked curiously, slanting his head to the side.

"No one." Said Lady Rosalie hastily, forcing a smile. "Would you like to come in?"

Arthur smiled gratefully. "Yes, I would." He stepped inside. "I was just coming to see how you were coping." Arthur explained as he walked over to her fireplace which was lit and blazing. The warmth of the fire hugged his body and he then turned back to Lady Rosalie. "It must be a lot to handle."

Lady Rosalie let a sigh escape her lips as she mutely nodded her head, joining Arthur by the fireplace. "It is not easy." She admitted weakly. "I wish I could be there for my people."

"I can imagine."

When Arthur spoke those words, Lady Rosalie actually believed he could imagine what it was like, for Arthur faced many things in life. But of course, there was something else which was not 'easy' at all, but that Arthur could not imagine. After all, you cannot imagine what you do not know.

"You are very kind to stop by." Lady Rosalie said with a feeble smile. "I appreciate it."

Quietly Arthur gazed at her. "Anything for you, my Lady." He spoke very softly, nearly in a whisper.

And for a moment there they simply looked at each other in silence. Just like they had that day in the forest where Arthur had held her hand.

Had it meant anything to her at all? Arthur wondered.

Lady Rosalie's cheeks flushed red.

Perhaps Merlin was right, he thought then. Maybe she did return his feelings, or was that too good to be true?

His hand trickled down her bare arm, and Lady Rosalie allowed it. The moment was unbreakable, as if nothing but the two of them existed. These stone walls that surrounded them being the only place in the world. As if they were one. As his hand then travelled back up her arm, snaking around her neck Lady Rosalie's rose petal coloured lips trembled.

"What is it, Rosalie?" Arthur questioned concerned, his deep blue eyes fixated on hers.

Rosalie's eyes flashed with revelation for it was the first time that Arthur had addressed her without a title. She had never addressed Arthur by his title.

"Some things cannot be, Arthur. You must believe me that things between us will _never_ work out." She said with her back up against the wall, sadness in her eyes.

Arthur shook his head as he shadowed her every move, his chest nearly pressed against hers, the blonde strands of his hair brushing against her forehead, his warm breath on her face.

"Never say never." He simply replied, his hand caressing her cheek. The way he looked at her was as if he saw right through her soul, as if all her deepest secrets were suddenly exposed.

"Arthur…" She poorly protested, not turning her head away.

Then, Arthur silenced her.

With a kiss.


	6. Lie To Me

6. LIE TO ME

By the morning sunlight, Lady Rosalie awoke in the soft sheets of her bed. She rose up from the feathery pillows, her fingers lightly touching down upon the lips that had collided with Arthur's last night. They almost felt swollen and still tingled from that feeling, a feeling no one had ever brought upon her before. She could hardly deny that it had made her worries go away for at least the night, had chased the nightmares far away to return another day. Rosalie had enjoyed a peaceful slumber for once.

Hugging the sheets that covered her she smiled brightly, for this was the calm before the storm in her mind awoke again. A moment of bliss she was going to fully indulge. For soon reality would crash down upon her, and it would be gone.

Gwen walked into her chambers with a pretty grin etched on her face. She carried a tray with breakfast.

"Good morning, my Lady. Did you sleep well? Shall I get your dress?" She asked, setting the tray down upon the table and walking over to Lady Rosalie's bedside.

Lady Rosalie nodded, trying to wipe the foolish grin off her face by looking away from Gwen. "Yes, I did – and thank you." She took in a deep breath, collecting herself. And there it was, slamming her in the face: reality. She had kissed Arthur Pendragon, a man that may very well, in the future, be responsible for her death. Having gotten to know Arthur over the past few weeks she could hardly imagine he was capable of such cruelty, but he would be if he knew the truth.

Gwen returned with a pale blue gown – gently carrying it on her shoulder and arm. "Will this suffice, my Lady?" She asked politely, presenting the dress to Lady Rosalie.

Lady Rosalie nodded. "Thank you, Guinevere." She got out of bed and allowed Gwen to dress her.

"Well, that's it then. If you need anything, just ring the bell." And with that Gwen left Lady Rosalie's chambers, allowing her to eat in peace.

With a smile Lady Rosalie watched Guinevere leave her room. She waited a moment to see if the coast was a clear, and then her eyes flashed from dark brown to a golden brown colour for only a split second, making one of the loafs of bread lift right off of the tray and shoot right into her lap.

It had been a while since she had dared to even think about using magic, but right now she didn't want to spoil her good mood. She ate her breakfast quickly; Lady Rosalie had the sudden urge to go outside.

Birds were chirping, people were chattering amongst the abodes of the villagers of Camelot. Lady Rosalie kept her cloak up, not wanting to draw any attention. She wandered through the little alleys until she finally reached the gates of Camelot. Without a second thought she stepped outside them. When she had gotten far enough she sat down on a log of wood, looking out ahead of her.

Gossip amongst the villagers had been mostly about the poor harvest this season had offered, and Lady Rosalie could see it very well from here. It hadn't rained much in Camelot the past few weeks, and all the crops were dehydrated.

She raised one hand, pointing it towards the lopsided crops. "Cume casul anginn." She whispered in the language of the Old Religion.

A crack of thunder resounded throughout the area as clouds began to form out of thin air, clashing together and allowing rain to pour down upon the fields. Farmers came running out of their homes, to the fields, laughing with joy.

Lady Rosalie quickly got up, leaving the scene when she heard a scream.

"It's sorcery I tell you! Clouds do not appear just like that!" A nasal woman's voice resounded.

Shock filled every nerve in Lady Rosalie's body as she made a run for it, she should have realized that was a bad idea.

"There! There the sorcerer goes!" The woman screamed, having spotted Lady Rosalie who was trying to flee from the fields.

"Aye!" A few man roared in unison, trampling behind the poor Lady Rosalie who had rushed through the castle gates, not knowing where she was going as she sprinted through the streets of Camelot.

When she caught a glimpse of a familiar door she rushed inside, shutting the door behind her, trying to catch her breath in the process.

A confused Guinevere appeared in front of her. "My Lady?" She questioned, arching an eyebrow, puzzled by the sudden materialization of Lady Rosalie.

"I'm sorry Guinevere. I – eh .." Lady Rosalie could simply not form an alibi to why she had so rudely infiltrated her home. "I just wanted to ask if you could pick me some flowers. I'd like to have some in my room." Lady Rosalie lied, her cheeks hot from all the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Guinevere seemed to buy it as she curtseyed obediently. "Of course, my Lady. I shall pick them right away."

"Thank you, Guinevere." Lady Rosalie said with an uncomfortable smile, trying to peek out the window. She took off her cloak and rolled it up. "I'm going to go back to the castle."

Filled with fear, Lady Rosalie cautiously walked towards the castle, seeing the farmers still running around, looking for 'the sorcerer'. She tried to convince herself that this little incident would die out sooner or later once they couldn't find her, but still she was fearful. What if they went to Uther? What if they found her cloak?

When she returned to her room, she hid the cloak under her pillow, hoping she could get rid of it as soon as she could.

Only next door to Lady Rosalie's chambers was Arthur, roaming through his room with a silly grin plastered across his face. Merlin entered, immediately noticing there was more to this than met the eye. He'd talked to Guinevere in the hallway, who remarked Lady Rosalie being extremely happy, could it be a coincidence that his master happened to be radiate the same emotion?

Suspiciously Merlin closed the door behind him. "So what are you all so chipper about?" Merlin asked boldly, chuckling a little when he saw Arthur's dazed expression.

"Love, it is Merlin. Truly." Arthur replied without hesitation. "I kissed her, Merlin. I really did it."

Merlin had never seen his master like this. Usually he'd make some sarcastic remark, insult him and then boss him around. But since Lady Rosalie had arrived at the castle there had been a little change in routine. Arthur was a lot friendlier now, and Merlin could not complain about that at all.

"You kissed her?" Merlin could only try to imagine what that would be like. He couldn't deny that the tiniest part of him was a little jealous. After all, Lady Rosalie was completely gorgeous and probably one of the nicest noble people he had ever met – aside from Lady Katherine, but then again she didn't count because she was well … a troll.

"That I did." Arthur affirmed proudly.

Doubtfully Merlin raised an eyebrow. "And she didn't reject you?" He then questioned, with a mischievous grin creeping up upon his face.

Arthur scoffed. "No, she did not reject me, _Merlin_." Arthur retorted, his ego slightly bruised that his servant would think that; even if he was just trying to get on Arthur's nerves. "I do not know if this means she truthfully feels as I, but …" before the prince could finish his sentence, the warning bells started to resound through Camelot. Alarmed, Arthur looked around, jolting over towards the window to see what all the fuss was about.

Villagers were rampaging around, it looked like they were searching for someone.

"What's going on?" Merlin asked.

"How should I know? I don't know anything more than you, idiot." Arthur grumbled, storming off through the doors of his chambers.

Merlin sighed, rolling his eyes. "So we're back to calling me an 'idiot' I guess." He mumbled to himself, quickly pursuing his master as he headed off to meet with his knights.

They crossed paths with Ser Leon who had his metal helmet tucked under his arm whilst he marched through the halls determinedly.

"Ser Leon, what's going on?" Arthur inquired urgently.

"Haven't you heard, sire? The villagers claim to have witnessed acts of sorcery, they say the sorcerer fled into Camelot, we must find it."

Arthur resolutely nodded his head, turning to Merlin. "Merlin, gather my things. Now."

Merlin unquestioningly nodded his head, running as fast as he could back to Arthur's chambers to get his armour. He then swiftly returned, helping his master get ready to head out.

In the back of his head Merlin couldn't help but wonder if the villagers had truly witnessed magic, or if it was just their minds playing tricks on them. Who could it be? Gaius would probably assume it was him, but it really wasn't this time.

Merlin sighed, rubbing his temples, wandering up the stairs when he nearly bumped into Lady Rosalie, whose eyes were filled with worry.

"Oh, I'm sorry my Lady. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." Merlin humbly apologized, bowing his head before the beautiful princess.

Lady Rosalie smiled uneasily. "That is quite alright, Merlin." She replied, her eyes searching the corridors. "Have they … found the sorcerer?" She asked, trying to sound as apathetic as possible.

It took Merlin a moment to process; at first he was just going to blatantly answer the question but then the query popped into his mind: How did Lady Rosalie know the warning bells were sounded because of a sorcerer?

"Wait, how do you know that's who they're looking for?" Merlin asked a little confused but at the same time incredibly curious.

Lady Rosalie flinched, how was she going to lie her way out of this one? As she looked into Merlin's inquisitive eyes, she could not lie any longer. This secret was to difficult to bear on her own. Someone had to know, and if exposing the truth meant her death then so be it – at least innocent people would not be arrested due to her foolish actions.

"Because they're supposed to be looking for _me_. I produced the magic." She whispered in the smallest voice.


	7. Afraid

7. AFRAID

The crystal blue eyes that belonged to Merlin grew bigger than they ever had been before. Was Lady Rosalie simply hysterical? Or was she telling the truth? Was that the secret she'd been hiding all along? That she was a sorcerer. It would explain her reluctance towards the Pendragons. As a matter of fact: it would answer all the questions he had about her.

Merlin's eyes shifted from left to right, fortunately enough the hallways were completely deserted and he and Lady Rosalie were the only ones there. He grabbed Lady Rosalie by the arm and dragged her into an empty room of the castle.

"Are you mad? You can't go saying things like that out in the open." Merlin hissed, not meaning to sound angry at all. He was merely protective. The last thing he wanted was to see Lady Rosalie executed.

"But it's true, Merlin." Lady Rosalie countered defiantly. "It is who I am."

One thing remained unclear to Merlin: how was it that Lady Rosalie possessed magic, but none of her relatives did? It didn't make any sense. It was known to be something you inherited.

"Are all the people in your family sorcerer's?" Merlin asked hesitantly, not sure if he was asking to much with this particular question.

"I'd think so." Lady Rosalie answered. "But I never knew my actual family. I call King Edmund my father, because that is what he has been to me, and he has always treated and called me his daughter – but 'tis not what I am." Lady Rosalie confessed. "He found me when he and his knights were scouring the outstretches of the Brecillian forest, they came by a camp that belonged to a tribe of druids – who'd all been killed by Uther." Her gaze fell to the ground. "My father found my, crying in one of the burnt tents. All the knights took an oath, never to speak of my true identity. To the kingdom I was known as Princess Rosalie, but I am no princess at all."

Merlin was left completely astonished. Perhaps that was why Lady Rosalie was always so humble, so kind and so humane towards all the villagers. Not that arrogance was something you inherited, but you'd almost think so.

"When did you find out that you weren't really the king's daughter?" Merlin then asked, his curiosity growing more and more.

A sigh left Lady Rosalie's lips, meekly smiling as she met Merlin's gaze. "As a child I always played tricks on my brothers. First I thought I was just, very clever but when I once set fire to the curtains in my room just with a single thought, I knew I was _different_. Soon after I was informed of the truth."

"That must have been hard." Merlin mumbled sympathetically, trying to wrap his mind around all that poor Lady Rosalie had been through.

"Actually, not really." Lady Rosalie admitted. "It kind of appeased me. Deep inside I always felt like an outsider, and now I know I actually am. Nonetheless I feel very grateful, if it hadn't been for my .. father, I would not be here today."

Amazed by her strength, Merlin leaned back against the edge of a wooden table, looking at her. "I see." He spoke quietly. "You mustn't tell anyone that you know magic, my Lady." He then urgently said. "Uther will have you executed without a second thought. The word 'magic' itself sends him into a blind rage, beyond reasoning."

"I know." Lady Rosalie said, swallowing hard. "But I can't just sit by watching the knights round up innocent people for my foolish actions, can I?"

Merlin could sadly enough not disagree on that part. It would not be right, but he would hate to see Lady Rosalie being executed. There had to be a way to mark the claim of having seen magic, as false, and then it would all be over.

"Just, promise me you'll lay low. We'll figure this thing out." Merlin implored, nearly wanting to fall down on his knees, begging.

Suddenly, the look on Lady Rosalie's face changed. As if suddenly an idea had crossed her mind. "I have an idea." She then said, grabbing Merlin's arm as they ran to her chambers. From under her pillow she retrieved the cloak which was the only thing they could identify the sorcerer by.

'This is the cloak I wore when I fled from the farmers." Lady Rosalie explained, as she looked down upon the cloak. "We could hide it somewhere in the forest, leaving a false trail for the knights to go after."

Merlin grinned, nodding his head. "That's a great idea. I'll plant it there myself when I have to go collect herbs for Gaius." Merlin stated, relieved that they'd figured a way to save Lady Rosalie's neck. He tucked the cloak in his bag and was ready to leave, but then Lady Rosalie stopped him.

"Merlin – now you have to make me a promise." She said severely. "Promise you will not tell Arthur what I have told you. When the time is right I will tell him myself."

Without a second thought Merlin nodded his head, after all; he knew what it was like keeping secrets and he was pretty darn good at it too. "Won't tell a soul."

"Thank you, Merlin. You're a true friend."

Merlin glanced over his shoulder and smiled at her as he walked out of the door. "You're welcome, my Lady." And then he sped off to tend to his chores.

After having sprinted all the way over to the outstretches of the fields and towards the clearing that led to the forest, Merlin had torn a small piece of the cloak and hung it on a branch. He'd gone deeper in the forest, laying the rest of the cloak on a log of wood. Then he made himself scarce as quickly as possible, collecting the herbs that Gaius needed.

When he returned to Camelot, Arthur pulled him aside. "Merlin, _where_ have you been? It is past noon and I haven't had my lunch."

Merlin stepped back, cringing at the fact he'd lost track of time and forgotten to feed his master. "I'm sorry sire, I shall prepare your lunch immediately."

Half-heartedly Arthur patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah, you go do that." And he watched Merlin sprint off the palace kitchens.

It didn't take too long before Merlin returned with a bowl of soup and a jug of water, setting it out on the table, for the impatient crown prince.

"Thank you." He muttered as he plunged the spoon into the soup, quickly starting to eat.

Whilst Merlin quietly watched him he couldn't help but ask: "So, how's the search for the sorcerer going?" He asked, trying to sound as indifferent about the matter as he possibly could.

"Ser Leon picked up his trailer. He won't get very far." Arthur chuckled smugly. "Idiot. Any sorcerer who is foolish enough to practice magic within the kingdom of Camelot has it coming for 'em."

Merlin coughed, trying to laugh it off soon after. He'd practiced magic in Camelot numerous amounts of times. Was it really destiny that he could never be caught because he had to help Arthur create a better kingdom in the future? Or was it just plain old luck?

"Anyway, I trust Ser Leon will catch the sorcerer by nightfall." Arthur continued. "And I shall have confessed my love for Lady Rosalie by that time too."

This time Merlin nearly choked on the air he was breathing. Lady Rosalie was in such a fragile state at the moment, and if Arthur came barging in with all his obvious feelings, would she be able to handle it? Even though she returned his feelings, the feelings she was returning came from a man who would have her head if he knew the truth. The matter was so controversial that it made his head spin.

"You alright, Merlin? Here, drink some water." Arthur offered, sliding his mug over towards Merlin, who started shaking his head.

"No thank you, sire. I'm fine." He assured him.

Disbelievingly Arthur eyed him for a moment and then simply shrugged. "Well alright, if you say so." He muttered, continuing to eat his meal.

Professing one's love for another was always a difficult matter. How could anything ever speak what was truly in the heart? Poetry never really seemed to get it right; it was always either just a tad bit too sugary, or just not affectionate enough. Flowers weren't as unique as they used to be and simply getting down on one knee with a speech up your sleeve was a cliché.

No, Arthur knew he had to do something completely out of the ordinary. He'd made sure that Guinevere kept Lady Rosalie out of her chambers during the entire afternoon, giving him the time (well, actually giving _Merlin_ the time) to set everything up.

He'd arranged for many candles to be scattered around the room, all lit and sizzling. Rose petals had been laid out all over the floor, over the white sheets, the table, the window pane and any possible surface. The room looked quite romantic, almost as if Arthur was going to propose, yet all he was doing was taking the first step to something much greater.

When he heard footsteps down the hallway, he prepared himself, standing right in the middle of the room, awaiting Lady Rosalie's arrival.

The door swung open, and in walked Lady Rosalie, her eyelashes batting with surprise seeing all the candles, the rose petals and of course: Arthur.

"What is all this?" She managed to utter, completely baffled, still standing in the doorway.

"Rosalie," Arthur began in a deep voice, and Lady Rosalie already felt her heartbeat pick up its pace, her breathing grow unsteady. She knew what was coming for her. ", from the day we met I always knew you were different than all the other girls I'd met before. I have dabbled in love very little, never finding what I was looking for." Arthur stepped closer to Lady Rosalie. "Maybe it was because I never knew what I was looking for, before I actually found it."

Lady Rosalie slowly edged the door closed behind her, hanging onto Arthur's every word. He was wrapping her around his finger.

"You have me under your spell, bewitched me and I feel like I am completely yours." By now Arthur was standing merely inches away from her. "I don't know if what happened last night meant anything to you, but it merely confirmed what I had already assumed." His hand softly stroked her soft, flushed cheek. "I am in love with you, Rosalie."

No matter how beautiful his words sounded, no matter how enchanting the room was decorated, Lady Rosalie felt paralyzed. She was standing eye to eye with the biggest threat to her very existence but at the same time she felt like without him, she was going to fall apart sooner or later. He had latched himself onto her, dug himself deeply inside her heart with no hesitation.

Lady Rosalie feared that if she ever tried to push him away, if she'd even try to eradicate him from her heart, that she would bleed to death. Perhaps she could not verbally admit it, but she loved him, just as much as he loved her.


	8. Secrets

8. SECRETS

Feelings of love were not something to be trifled with. There was nothing stronger than it, not even magic could break a strong bond of true affection. Could Lady Rosalie however manage to hide it? Arthur had practically confessed his love for her in the most romantic way she could possibly begin to phantom, but still something held her back. And we all that something was not just anything.

That night Arthur had said: "I do not need your reply right away, take your time." With those words he had left Lady Rosalie to be in her chambers, more confused than she'd ever been, caught in this controversial matter.

There was really no one she could speak to about this, aside from Merlin. But then again she did not want to be a bother. For a moment she even considered leaving Camelot for good, returning to her people, the place she actually needed to be. She knew she could not, not right now anyway. Being away from Arthur would hurt too much.

Keeping her distance from him had done her no good so far. She had fallen for him. The entire time she'd been dancing around the edge, but now she was sure of it: she loved Arthur.

In the early morning she'd gone down to the training grounds, to watch Arthur and his eligible knights once again. He was so fierce and a true leader figure. She admired that about him.

It didn't take too long for Arthur to note her presence, and he announced a quick break for the knights. He eyed Lady Rosalie, gesturing her to follow him into one of the tents. Lady Rosalie obliged.

"Listen Rosalie, I want to apologize for last night. I know it must've been quite inappropriate and perhaps overbearing-." Arthur began to ramble nervously.

Lady Rosalie rested her finger on his lips, silencing him. "Do not be silly, Arthur." She quietly said, drawing her hand back and folding it together with her other hand.

Arthur straightened his posture, his lower lip trembling. "Why have you come to see me?" He asked in a small voice, daring to look her in the eye while he said so.

Lady Rosalie took in a breath. "I wanted to tell you that, over these few weeks, even though I had _no_ intention to, I've come to care for you." She admitted. "Deeply.'

Arthur suddenly brightened up, he had not expected Lady Rosalie to come to him and tell him this. Sure, he had drawn the conclusion that on some level she must feel more than just a friendship-like affection for him, but he'd never expected this.

"Do not doubt my affections for you." She whispered quietly, allowing her delicate fingers to trickle down the rough skin of Arthur's cheeks, that still had a little morning stubble.

Joy filled Arthur's heart as he folded his hand around hers, brightly smiling. "I shall announce our involvement to my father immediately." He claimed, grinning from ear to ear.

However, shock filled Rosalie's eyes, as she began to shake her head. "No, no. You mustn't Arthur." She insisted imploringly, already trying to think of a reason why she wanted to keep their affair hidden from Arthur's Father: Uther.

"Why not, my love? For it is something I want to share with the entire kingdom!" Arthur exclaimed, his joyful mood slightly dampened by this.

"It's just," Lady Rosalie began ", let's just take it slow. Keep this to ourselves for a while. You know?"

As if she had bewitched Arthur (which for the record: she hadn't) he obeyed her command, nodding his head. "You are right." He smiled down at her. "After all, we have all the time in the world." Yes, Arthur was sure of it that he had found her: the one he was going to grow old with. Lady Rosalie was the _one_ for him.

"I've got to go." She then said. "I'll see you." Rosalie granted him one last smile before she then swiftly slipped out of the tent and hurried off, leaving Arthur breathless once again.

When the training was over and Arthur, accompanied by Merlin, was walking back towards his chambers it was easy to see that something was bothering him. Merlin had come to know his master well enough to notice that.

"Is something wrong, Arthur?" He asked, opening the door for him as he marched right in, without looking at Merlin.

His face softened as he turned to Merlin, appreciating his concern. "It's nothing really. I don't know why it's upsetting me actually." But then again, he'd never had 'really' felt this way about anyone before. "Rosalie doesn't want my father to know about our involvement, I just don't understand. She didn't really give a reason." Arthur flopped down onto the edge of his bed. "Rather absurd."

Of course Merlin knew the reason, but he felt more obligated to stay loyal to a fellow sorcerer than to Arthur as of the moment. He swallowed hard, putting on a pensive face as he rubbed his chin.

"That is quite strange." He then mumbled in agreement. "But you know, she's going through a rough time. Perhaps she doesn't want to appear to be ignorant of her people, by announcing her involvement with a prince." For a moment Merlin felt quite proud he'd managed to come up with that spontaneously, because it did sound like it could actually be a _real_ reason.

Arthur perked up a little, thinking it over for a moment. "I never would've pegged you to be the type to understand women, Merlin." He stated with a laugh, Merlin half-smiling as he arched an eyebrow.

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?"

Before Arthur could answer that, the unnerving noise of a galloping horse which entered the gates of Camelot drew their attention. As Arthur shot a glance out of the window, he saw the rider carried the colours of the House of Hawthorne: Lady Rosalie's family.

No words needed to be exchanged as both lads sprinted out towards the courtyard to greet the man, who seemed exhausted from his long journey.

"You are Prince Arthur." The man panted, as he sluggishly slid off of his horse, barely being able to carry his own weight. "I have a message for the Lady Rosalie." He then barely managed to utter.

"What is it then?" Prince Arthur asked, gesturing his knights to support the man who struggled to stand.

"The walls of Longford Castle will fall shortly, leaving the Kingdom of New Hampshire vulnerable," The man wheezed. ", Lady Rosalie as only remaining heiress to the throne shall be the one to carry on the Hawthorne legacy. The king sends his love and his goodbye." The man suddenly fell down onto his knees, his head slamming against the pavement. What the knights had failed to notice was that the man was injured in his leg. Who knows how long he'd been bleeding like that?

"Bring him to Gaius!" Prince Arthur roared in command, watching how his knights lifted him up, carrying him over to the court physician's chambers.

"Are you going to tell Lady Rosalie yourself, sire?" Merlin asked, dreading his answer. This was not news you wanted to be the carrier of, but Arthur felt that he had no choice. It was his duty.

"I'm afraid so." He muttered, grimly setting off towards the Lady Rosalie's chambers.

While Arthur was gathering the strength to confront Lady Rosalie, Merlin had joined his knights who had brought the messenger to Gaius his chambers.

Gravely Gaius had looked down upon the injured man, as he was laid out onto the table. Examining his leg, he started to scurry around his chambers, his hand trailing along different vials and pots.

"Will he be alright?" Merlin asked in quiet voice as Gaius snatched a large pot from one of the higher shelves, starting to smear some of the salve onto the injured leg.

"I have stopped the bleeding. I hope this salve shall prevent any infection, if the man isn't suffering from one already." Gaius replied, austerely looking at Merlin. "I do think he'll make it, eventually."

Merlin's eyes shot towards the door, the knights had left Gaius' chambers and they were all alone, aside from the wounded messenger of course.

"Is something wrong, Merlin?" Gaius asked, as he set the pot back into its rightful place. "You seem troubled." He remarked.

Letting out a deep sigh, Merlin ran his hand through his dark, short hair. "I can't tell you. It wouldn't be right." He replied vaguely, shaking his head.

This poked at Gaius' curiosity, as he walked over to Merlin. "You can trust me with anything, Merlin. Remember that."

Merlin looked over his shoulder, the knights that had brought the messenger in had left but still, he wasn't going to risk the unconscious man lying on the table to eavesdrop them. He walked into his room, gesturing Gaius to follow him

"Now what is this all about, Merlin?" He asked, watching as Merlin closed the door.

Merlin rubbed his forehead and turned to face Gaius. "Lady Rosalie's a sorcerer." He announced abruptly. "And no, that is not all." He then continued, seeing Gaius' surprised facial expression. "Arthur is in _love_ with her. Completely besotted. And she shares his feelings too."

Gaius folded his hands together, pensively looking down upon them. "That is a very complicated matter, I see." He commented. "If Arthur were to discover Lady Rosalie's true nature, she would be killed by Uther's knights. He would never accept it, even if Arthur would. "

Groaning to himself Merlin slumped down onto his bed, resting his head in his hands. "I know." He moaned with a frown.

"It would explain however why King Edmund severed all contact with Uther so suddenly twenty years ago. He didn't want Uther to find out his young daughter was a sorcerer." Gaius speculated, sitting down next to Merlin on the bed. "You must not worry yourself over this, my young boy. I am sure that if even you can manage to keep that head on your shoulders, so shall Lady Rosalie."

Merlin gazed ahead of him with no point of focus, just staring out towards the wall. "I sure hope so." He murmured quietly.


	9. Caution To The Wind

CAUTION TO THE WIND

Bad news seemed to be attracted towards Lady Rosalie, because she'd been smothered with it over the past weeks in which she had already suffered greatly at its hand. Arthur felt terrible for having to be the one to convey even more of it, but he had no choice. Lady Rosalie had the right to know the state of her people. He feared however what she may do once she found out. She hadn't been very pleased when her father forced her to stay in Camelot, and Arthur was sure she wouldn't be any happier to stay under the given circumstances.

He knocked on the door, feeling jolts of anxiety travelling through his veins. _Why do I have to be the one to tell her?_ He thought to himself.

The door swung open and there stood a content seeming Lady Rosalie. It was never a pleasure to be the one raining down on someone's parade, but it was time to tell her.

"Hello Arthur." Lady Rosalie greeted solemnly. "Is something wrong?" She asked, immediately reading Arthur's uneasy expression as if he were an open book to her.

"You might want to sit down for this one, Rosalie." Arthur suggested, stepping into her chambers and cordially escorting Lady Rosalie to one of the chairs.

Lady Rosalie sunk down into the chair, her eyes full of questions as she looked up towards him. "What is it Arthur? What have you come to tell me?" She asked, many possible alibis running through her head. Perhaps he had found out that she was a sorcerer and was going to come to squeeze the truth out of her. And she would not lie to him, she decided. If he asked straight out whether or not she wielded the power of magic she would not dare to tell nothing but the truth.

"It is Longford." Arthur said quietly, a wave of relief washing over Lady Rosalie but at the same time a whole new worry arising as she held her breath. "A messenger arrived at Camelot today, claiming the walls are about to fall. Your father has crowned you to be his heiress and to carry on the Hawthorne Legacy." Arthur paused for a moment, wanting to let it sink in.

Lady Rosalie's lips began to tremble, feeling the tears well up in her eyes she looked away. _I should have been there, for my people!_ Her mind cried. _My magic would have saved them_.

"He sends his love and goodbyes." Arthur finally whispered, his hand reaching for Lady Rosalie's.

Appreciatively Lady Rosalie eyed him; Arthur frowned seeing the tears roll down her fair cheeks. With his thumb he wiped them away, holding her face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Rosalie." He said in the most sincere and quiet voice. Lady Rosalie fell into his arms, beginning to sob. This was too much to handle, too much to censor. She couldn't be like a princess or take it as a man like she'd always been taught. This was simply _too _much.

After a while Rosalie finally pulled away, wiping her tears. "If you do not mind, I would like to be alone for a while." Lady Rosalie said, stepping away from Arthur.

Arthur got up on his feet and slowly nodded his head. "Of course. Let me know if you need anything." He said, waiting a moment or two to see if Lady Rosalie was willing to reply. She wasn't. So he left, feeling Lady Rosalie's pain within his own heart. It hurt him too to see her like this.

Once Arthur had left the room, Lady Rosalie pressed her ear to the wooden door. She could hear Arthur's breathing on the other side of the door. Her back leaned against the door, while looking down upon her chambers in which she'd endured pain, love and everything in between.

She realized it was time to leave, letting her kingdom fall without having been there to do anything about it was simply not an option. Rosalie searched the room for a scrap piece of parchment. Dropping a feather into the ink, in her beautiful cursive handwriting she wrote:

_To everyone,_

_I thank you for your hospitality and the generosity you have all shown me during my stay here. I could not be more grateful. My time has come to leave, I am afraid. Hearing my people are suffering is something I cannot ignore. By now I have probably already left the border's of Camelot, so do not try to come after me. It is my duty, I owe it to my people._

_Forever,_

_Lady Rosalie Hawthorne_

This was her only option. If she were to tell anyone that she was throwing herself into the lion's den, the chance would be quite minimal that they would allow her to go. Especially if that person were Merlin or Arthur.

She laid the parchment out on the table, setting a burning candle on one of the edges so it would be illuminated, even after the fireplace had doused and she was already long gone. Rosalie started to gather some of her things, tucking them all in a rag bag. She wouldn't take too many belongings with her; she knew that after she arrived at Longford Castle the chances of her being alive were very little. But death wasn't nearly as painful as having to live with the fact her people died and she was given a way out.

Pulling on an emerald green cloak she raised the hood over her head, silently tiptoeing out into the hallway. Thankfully it was completely empty. With her feet barely touching the ground it seemed she walked as quickly as she could down to the stables. She hadn't expected anyone to be there at this time of the day, nightfall was almost upon them by now.

It seemed Merlin was unfortunate enough to be stuck with mocking out the stables, a chore he had most probably let slip past him, and was now forced to catch up on. Even though Rosalie knew there was no way she would manage to sneak past Merlin unnoticed she at least had to try.

"Who's there?" Merlin asked out into the darkness when he heard the rustling of feet which shuffled through the hay.

Lady Rosalie froze, trying her hardest not to move a muscle whilst Merlin's eyes darted through the dark corners of the stables.

"Lady Rosalie?" He then suddenly said as a lantern flickered over her figure. She let out a sigh of defeat, revealing herself. "What are you doing out here this time of night?" Merlin asked confused, but already having a theory up his sleeve.

"I could ask you the same thing, Merlin." Lady Rosalie replied, deflecting his question as she walked over to her horse.

"You're not thinking of riding out at night, are you? Where are you going?" Merlin questioned, instantly following her, prepared to stop her if he had to.

"Merlin, you _can't_ stop me. I have to go help my people. I won't be able to live with myself if I just sit by and let them be slaughtered off like bags of meat." Lady Rosalie exclaimed in a whisper, as she arose into her saddle.

"At least let me come with you." Merlin blurted out. He realized that was a stupid think to ask, it wasn't as if he could contribute, unless he used his magic that is.

"No, I'm not dragging anyone else into this. This is _my_ responsibility." Lady Rosalie declined, shaking her head as she pulled onto the rains.

Both their attention was suddenly drawn to a loud noise which sounded like the castle's front doors slamming open. Merlin ran over to the door of the stables, seeing an enraged Arthur emerge through the doors, Guinevere helplessly trailing behind him while clutching onto a small piece of parchment.

"Sire, I'm afraid she must've already left." Guinevere's voice sounded from the courtyard, Arthur didn't reply, he was already making a beeline for the stables without a second thought.

"He's coming for me." Lady Rosalie whispered in panic. She could try to make a break for it by simply galloping out of the stables with her horse, but she knew it would hurt Arthur. This was not how she had planned it, her departure was supposed to be quick and discreet, but now everyone was making a fuss about it.

Merlin was certainly not going to help her escape out of this one seeing as he didn't want her to leave any more than Arthur did.

Helplessly shifting her gaze from Merlin to the approaching Arthur she bowed her head down. Unless they agreed with her proposition, she wasn't going anywhere tonight – she knew that for sure.

Arthur entered the stables, his gaze first falling upon Merlin, but before he could shout at him he noticed Lady Rosalie was there too. Releasing a breath he marched over to her. "Did you really I think I was going to let you go to New Hampshire all by yourself? It's dangerous out there, Rosalie. There are bandits everywhere, not to mention many men who would love to hold you captive or even worse have your head." Arthur scolded, knowing it was only out of love, even if it did not sound anything like that.

"Arthur, I have to go." Lady Rosalie simply replied, not knowing what else she really could say.

Defeated, Arthur nodded his head. "I know." He understood where she was coming from. If he were to have been put in the same position, his actions would've been equivalent. "That is why Merlin and I are coming with you."

"We are?" Merlin divulged unintentionally, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Merlin." Arthur sneered in a hiss, and then he turned around to see the silent maidservant; Guinevere. "You must tell my father, Merlin and I have left on a hunting trip."

Obediently Guinevere curtseyed. "Of course, sire."

"Well," Arthur said casually. ", let us go then, shall we?"

The three of them rode out until the sun had completely faded away and the moonlight was the only thing left to guide them through the depths of the forest. The journey for Longford Castle would take them at least a few more hours, but the mighty three were all tired, and needed a rest.

They stopped near a lake where they set up camp, Merlin building a fire to keep them warm and ward off the creatures the lurked in the shadows of the forest and Arthur being the first who offered to keep watch.

Whilst Merlin and Lady Rosalie lay by the fire, Lady Rosalie looked at Merlin. She glanced at Arthur and was quite sure that he was out of earshot.

"Merlin," She spoke urgently ", when it comes down to it I will not try to mask who I am. I will do whatever is necessary to save my people. Even if that means allowing Arthur to find out."

Merlin's eyes widened with shock, but of course he understood. "I understand." He whispered back.

Lady Rosalie managed a half smile before she closed her eyes and dozed off into a deep slumber. They had a _long_ day ahead of them.


	10. The Truth

THE TRUTH

Just as the sun began to rise behind the hills behind which lay New Hampshire, Arthur, Lady Rosalie and Merlin were already on there way. No one had really gotten a lot of sleep that night, especially not Lady Rosalie. She may have sounded confident when she said she would not hesitate to use her powers if she had to, but she was anything but confident. If and when she revealed her true nature, she would not only cause Arthur to become furious, but she feared that she'd also force Arthur to hate her for what she was. That every thought troubled her more than anything.

Arthur led the way, riding up front, Rosalie riding right in between Merlin and him, as Merlin rode behind her. The melodic chirping of birds in the forest was quite misleading. It would make you think that all was well within these lands, when it was everything but: it was pure chaos.

The silence that hung between the three was eerie. Who really knew anything to say anyway? Lady Rosalie was trying her hardest to bottle up all that she had to say, Merlin too trying to prevent himself from blurting out anything he wasn't supposed to and Arthur was afraid, afraid of what they would find once they reached the walls of Longford Castle. If the kingdom was in ruins, how would Lady Rosalie react? That is what he feared the most.

Powerful roars of men in battle reached their ears and Arthur halted, his hand flying up in the air to signal a full stop.

"Leave the horses. We venture on by foot." Arthur commanded, lowering down from his horse, quickly pacing over towards Lady Rosalie to assist her.

Tactfully they managed to manoeuvre a way through the trees, reaching the walls of Longford Castle. Lady Rosalie gasped in uttermost horror, seeing her home being destroyed, brick by brick.

"The only way this will work is if we pick them off one by one. They have the numbers but _we_ have the element of surprise." Arthur instructed, glancing back over his shoulder at Merlin and Lady Rosalie. He tossed a sword over to Merlin, who surprisingly enough caught it. "Now, Rosalie stay close to me. I will not let any harm come to you." Arthur said his eyes urgent as he looked her in the eyes, as if it could be the very last time he could bathe in her mystifying gaze.

Lady Rosalie nodded quietly, looking over at Merlin who was gripping his hand tightly around the hilt of his sword.

"Alright, follow me." Arthur whispered, as he moved out of the bushes, treading cautiously amongst Longford's enemies. He drew out his sword, tunnelling it right through the spine of one of the soldiers which stood astray from the rest. This was his strategy.

Whilst he went one, like he had planned, picking them off one by one he threw a glance over his shoulder to see if Merlin and Rosalie were still trailing behind him. Merlin was, Lady Rosalie wasn't.

"Where's the Lady Rosalie?" Arthur hissed in panic as he got distracted, his eyes searching for any sight of Lady Rosalie.

"Enemies sighted!" A man suddenly shouted across the battlefield, and in that very moment Arthur and Merlin both realized they were sitting ducks. The only way that they could survive this was if Merlin used his magic.

Merlin watched the men starting to sprint over to them, their swords drawn and their faces vicious and aggressive.

"Merlin, run. Save yourself!" Arthur roared, his sword pointing towards the enemies, as he tried to cover Merlin.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" Merlin called back, dropping his sword to the ground as he outstretched his arms, lifting his face up to the sky: _Please, let him understand why I could not tell him_, he prayed in his mind, ready to cast a spell over the enemies.

However, before he could utter even one word a tidal wave suddenly started to form out of thin air – it was sorcery, but not Merlin's. Arthur and Merlin both backed away, seeing the soldiers' fear arise as they noticed the tidal wave moving right towards them. Filled with they bewilderment, they were nailed to the ground. Perhaps they realized outrunning it wasn't going to get them anywhere, perhaps they'd simply never seen anything like it.

"Rosalie.." Merlin whispered to himself, realising it must be _her_. She was the one who cast the magic, to save her people. She had said that she would not hold back, and this was her _fighting_ back.

"What in the name of-." Arthur murmured in amazement, seeing how the enemies got swept away by the tidal wave, drowned from inside out by the overpowering water that collapsed against their bodies.

Arthur turned around towards Merlin. "Merlin, we must find Lady Rosalie." But Merlin seemed distracted.

"No need. I know where she is." He said, gazing upwards.

Arthur traced his eyes' focus, suddenly seeing her. There she stood, up on the top of a hill. Her posture confident, with her arms crossed whilst her eyes almost seemed to glow in the light of the rising sun. The crown prince didn't even realize it was absolutely stupid of her to stand there, out in the open but right there, she seemed fearless. As if she _knew_ no harm could come to her if she had her way.

"Rosalie!" Arthur called, racing over to her at a fast pace. When he reached her, he enveloped her in his arms. "I almost thought they'd gotten you." He whispered, his face digging into her neck.

"Don't be silly, Arthur." Rosalie replied calmly, as she awkwardly adjusted to their sudden intimacy, her body slowly melting with his. "I know another way into the castle. Follow me."

She led them to an abandoned wind mill, not too far from the castle gates. With an old key she unlocked the door, leading Merlin and Arthur into the windmill.

Cynically Arthur arched an eyebrow. "How is this exactly a way into the castle?" He asked, looking upon the stacks of hay that took up all of the space inside the windmill.

Lady Rosalie started ploughing through a stack of hay until she'd reached the surface of the floor. It was a wooden door, with a metal handle on it. She pulled it open, revealing an underground tunnel.

"This tunnel leads right into the castle dungeons. Now come on, we must hurry!" Lady Rosalie said as she climbed down through the tunnel.

Arthur and Merlin both followed, and found out that the Lady Rosalie was right when they finally reached a door, which indeed led into the castle's dungeons.

"Quite handy." Merlin commented as he dusted off his clothes.

Lady Rosalie managed a chuckle. "It was. As a child I often used it to sneak away when my father wouldn't let me."

They went up a spiralling flight of stairs and reached the first floor of Castle Longford. It seemed the Castle itself had stood strong and had not yet been penetrated by the enemy. Lady Rosalie's little magic act may have saved the castle for now, but tomorrow the enemy would surely be upon them once again.

"I must find my father." Lady Rosalie said, as she quickened her pace, almost running.

"Hold it right there!" A deep man's voice snarled from behind them and all three of them stiffened. "How in the devil's name did you filthy lot get in here?" He muttered, drawing out his sword.

Rosalie suddenly recognized the voice and turned around. "Ser Rowan!" She exclaimed in relief, revealing her face to him.

Ser Rowan had to take a moment before he could actually believe his eyes. "Lady Rosalie, it is you. You must forgive me for my insolence. I did not mean to disgrace you, my Lady. I thought you were the enemy that had managed to sneak their way into the castle." He apologized solemnly, bowing his head.

"It is quite alright, Ser Rowan. I am only gladdened to see you are still alive!" Lady Rosalie said happily, as she beamed a bright smile.

"As am I to see you are as well." He replied, his strong arms folding around her as he crushed her into a warm embrace.

Arthur who observantly stood in the shadows felt a twist in his stomach, envy.

"I must see father immediately. Please tell me that he is alright." Lady Rosalie pleaded, pulling away from the embrace as her eyes grew urgent.

"Your father and Prince Fergus are fairing quite well, my Lady. They have remained unharmed."

Lady Rosalie let out a sigh of relief. "Thank heavens. Could you take us to them?" She asked, gesturing towards Arthur and Merlin.

"You must be Prince Arthur." Ser Rowan noted attentively, bowing his head toward him. "It is an honour."

"I suppose I must be." Arthur murmured, shrugging apathetically.

The doors of the audience hall burst open as Ser Rowan led the way in. The hall was filled with knights, discussing different strategies to take on their enemy. At the head of the table sat King Edmund, with Prince Fergus at his side. His face wore wrinkles of worry and he looked exhausted. He must've endured many sleepless nights.

"Your highness, I present to you: Lady Rosalie and Prince Arthur Pendragon." Ser Rowan announced, stepping aside and revealing the appearance of Lady Rosalie and Arthur.

King Edmund's face lit up at the sight of his daughter, as he jolted out his chair, rushing over towards Rosalie. As soon as he reached her, he too, like Ser Rowan, crushed her in a warm hug.

"My dearest daughter, I was so afraid I would never see you again." He whispered, softly stroking her delicate hair.

"Father, I have missed you dearly." She mumbled back, treasuring this moment as if it were her last.

"I know you were the one who made the tidal wave appear." He said, only loud enough for Lady Rosalie to hear. "Thank you."

The reunion between the Hawthorne's was heartfelt and emotional. They were at war and tragic losses had been endured. Arthur and Merlin were both given a room to stay for as long as they liked.

Whilst Arthur made himself comfortable, trying to regain his strength for the next day, Merlin dawdled around in his rather spacious room. He was not used to this kind of luxury, so it was all kind of odd to him.

When he heard a knock on the door, he slowly inched closer and then opened it, seeing Lady Rosalie in the doorway.

"Oh, hello." He greeted a little surprised. "Eh, Lady Rosalie." He quickly added with a nervous smile. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Lady Rosalie chuckled quietly. "Please, Merlin. _You_ are my guest. I serve you now." She said jokingly, walking into the room. Merlin laughed along humbly, not really knowing what to say.

"You were the one who made the tidal wave appear, weren't you?" Merlin then asked without hesitation.

Lady Rosalie met his eyes. "Yes." She affirmed. "Does Arthur know?"

Merlin shook his head. "No. He hasn't even questioned it yet, but I am sure he's trying to figure it out."

A deep sigh escaped Lady Rosalie's lips. "My father asked to go back to Camelot with you as soon as possible." She stated, sinking down into a chair in front of the fireplace.

"Oh?"

"Yes." She mumbled. "But I cannot go with you, unless I tell Arthur the truth."

Merlin's eyes widened with shock. "You want to tell Arthur that you're a sorcerer? The thing that his father loathes the most? The thing that could get you _killed_?" Merlin questioned, wanting to be sure that Lady Rosalie was not doing this without thinking it over.

"I've thought about it Merlin, but I cannot keep lying to him. Whatever we have, it is all a lie. I _am_ what his father loathes the most, what I _am_ may very well get me killed yes. But I cannot change that. And I refuse to lie to Arthur any longer. I shall tell him tonight."


	11. Here Without You

HERE WITHOUT YOU

This was it, a moment she had feared and wanted to postpone more than anything. But it was time that Arthur knew the truth, he had a right to know. Their love was merely a lie if he didn't know the entire truth about her, who she really was.

Taking in deep breaths, Rosalie left Merlin's chambers, slowly walking down the hallway and stopping in front of Arthur's chambers. Was she really going to do this? She wondered. Things would have been _so_ much easier had she and Arthur not fallen in love. It would've made things less complicated; she would never have felt obligated to tell him.

As her hand started to near the wooden door, she closed her eyes with her hand balled into a fist and knocked three times.

It didn't take more than a moment or two before Arthur appeared into the doorway, a broad smile coming to his face when he perceived Lady Rosalie's presence.

"Rosalie, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked, his grin turning out to be more teasing than simply "friendly".

Rosalie couldn't help but chuckle, bitterly however. She was going to miss this – there wasn't a bone in her body that believed that when Lady Rosalie would leave these chambers, she and Arthur would still be on good terms with each other.

Arthur was perceptive enough to notice the slight bitterness in Lady Rosalie's laughter, and he became concerned. His eyes searching hers he spoke: "What is it Rosalie? You seem uneasy."

Lady Rosalie fumbled with the edge of her long, silky, emerald green sleeves. How was she going to put this? She'd only thought it over hundreds of times. Her mind had gone completely blank.

"You're going to hate me when I tell you." She whispered in the smallest voice, looking away.

Arthur let out a disbelieving chuckle. "How could I ever, _possibly_ phantom any hatred for you?" He asked, raising her chin up so he could look her in the eye.

"You don't know me, Arthur. Because if you did, you would not utter those very words." Rosalie claimed, shaking her head and by doing so, removing Arthur's hand from her face.

"I don't _know_ you?" Arthur retorted confused. "What are you talking about, Rosalie?"

Her eyes fell down upon the crystal blue pendant that hung around her neck, she caressed it with the palm of her hand, very gently. Then, she took it off, turning the pendant around, revealing a silver surface with some strange markings engraved.

"These are symbols, Arthur. They're the crest of the druid tribe I was born in. This necklace has belonged to me since birth." Rosalie knew that Arthur would not yet have drawn the correct conclusion out of her cryptic words, but he would soon enough.

"King Edmund is not my true father nor was Queen Alianor my true father." Lady Rosalie stated. "I was found crying in one of the burnt down tents when my father was scouring the wreckage of the village. He kept me, but he knew that keeping me came with a price for I was born with … magic."

Lady Rosalie's deep brown eyes flickered to Arthur's. At first his gaze was merely confusion but slowly an icy glare was creeping over. The prince did not want to believe her, he wanted to think that someone had put her up to this to mess around with him, but for some reason he knew this was true. Why would anyone claim to have magic, knowing who his father was and how his father had raised him? Uther had raised Arthur to despise magic and everything about it.

But how could he loathe Lady Rosalie? He couldn't even begin to think how he could turn the love he harboured for her into hatred. Even if she did have magic, what did it change? But then he realized: she had lied to him all along, and that is what drove him into madness.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked coldly.

Lady Rosalie _knew_ that all hope was already lost. She could feel the revulsion; taste his abhorrence in the air. "I thought you deserved the truth." She replied quietly.

Walls had flown up around Arthur instinctively; he had closed his heart and chased all the feelings he had for Lady Rosalie away – for the moment at least. With one last dreading look at her, he turned around and started to pack.

"Arthur.." Lady Rosalie spoke softly, knowing that she could not stop him from what he had planned in his head, and she should not feel inclined to.

"Merlin and I are leaving." Arthur curtly replied, stuffing his bag full and heading towards the door.

"Arthur, I'm so-." She tried to say before Arthur jabbed back at her.

"You should have _told _me before you let me fall madly in love with you." He snapped. "You would've saved me a lot of," Arthur knew the word he was going for was _heartache_ but to save himself the hurt he substituted it with: "travel. I came _all_ this way here for you. You betrayed me. I don't ever want to see you _again_."

The door slammed shut. Lady Rosalie's lips were trembling, her hands shaking and tears began to well up in her eyes. She fell down to her knees beside the fire place, her hands poorly trying to catch the tears that began to fall. If only Arthur knew that she would've gladly saved herself from the 'travel' as well.

Fury had overtaken Arthur's heart and mind as he and Merlin rode off into the night, heading back for Camelot. Arthur had stormed into Merlin's room, said they were leaving and with that stomped off to the stables. Merlin could hardly defy him and he knew that his talk with Lady Rosalie most likely hadn't gone very well.

Whilst they rode in silence, Merlin looked over at Arthur who had a face of stone. Merlin knew that deep down inside Arthur was breaking. He was trying to put on a brave face and mask it with his angriness, but as his friend and trusty servant, Merlin knew better.

"We'll set up camp here, and ride on at dawn." Arthur said shortly, hopping down from his horse.

Merlin nodded quietly, also lowering down from his horse. Then he disappeared in the darkness of the forest to gather some wood for a fire. It didn't take him too long to find any, and soon a warm fire was blazing in front of them.

"I'll hold guard first." Arthur offered, aimlessly gazing into the fire.

Merlin bit down on his bottom lip. "What happened, Arthur? You can talk about it you know."

"You're my servant. We don't discuss personal matters." Arthur snapped at him.

"It's not a bad thing to discuss how you feel. You seem pretty upset." Merlin pushed carefully, not wanting to make Arthur angrier than he already was.

Arthur went silent for a moment. "Lady Rosalie told me she is a sorcerer." He then muttered, flinging a rock into the fire.

"A sorcerer, really?" Merlin replied, trying to sound as shocked as he possibly could. "I never would have thought." He then added.

"I wouldn't have either." Arthur murmured. "I can't believe it."

Merlin let out a quiet sigh, the warmth of the fire radiating against his pale cheeks. "Even though she is a sorcerer, it does not change your feelings. Despite her being, she did not choose to practice magic, most are born with it. It doesn't make Lady Rosalie a different person, and it certainly does not mean that you have to force yourself to hate her let alone leave her."

"That's enough, Merlin." Arthur declined, standing up, his walls going up again. "Get some rest." He ordered, and Merlin did not dare to disobey. He feebly lay down on the ground, closing one eye, the other looking out for Arthur. It only made him wonder what he would do if and when he found out about Merlin's secret.

Once Arthur believed Merlin had dozed off, he strolled over to his horse, stroking its fur gently. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he gazed up towards the clear night sky. He was thinking of Lady Rosalie, she was the only one who had been on his mind since she arrived at Camelot. He could not imagine her leaving his thoughts. People claimed that time healed all wounds, but this wound just seemed too big. He would have already bled to death before the wound would even have had a chance to heal.

His heart longed for her, he wanted to scoop her up in his arms and hold her close for as long as he possibly could. He'd said they just put everything behind them and that he would take her for who she was. But how could he? With his beliefs and his father? Magic was a threat, but if Lady Rosalie truly had dishonourable intentions, why hadn't she done anything? Opportunities had come and gone in which Lady Rosalie could've easily taken Arthur down, but she hadn't.

Arthur knew why. Their love was not perfect but it was true. And he was not quite sure if he was willing to leave that behind.


	12. Not Giving Up

NOT GIVING UP

Back at Castle Longford, the entire citadel was finally at peace. They had endured days of constant battle, and finally it had paused – for the time being at least. However, there was one particular person within the city walls who was quite restless about something else.

The night was cold and the air dry; with her lips slightly parted she tasted the bitter loneliness. She had little care for tears, seeing as she had shed them profusely when Arthur left. Maybe she had not realised what she was giving up when she told him. The immensity of losing him weighed heavier on her heart than she imagined.

There she was, gazing out towards the deep and endless night sky, as if waiting for a miracle to happen. It felt like nothing mattered anymore, even though Rosalie knew such thoughts were foolish. Her people mattered, the kingdom her father reigned over mattered. Why would she think such a thing? Because she was heartbroken by some prince? Well, she knew he wasn't just _any_ prince.

In her hand she held a crumpled up piece of parchment. It was the note Arthur had left for her a few weeks ago. Those days seemed long gone, as if it was all a dream. A dream she had just woken up from.

No matter how immense her pain, Lady Rosalie knew it was wise to at least try and get some rest. The kingdom still had a long journey ahead of them, and having her at their side might just be the thing that could help them survive.

The warning bells started to chime loud and alarmingly throughout the castle, which awoke Lady Rosalie from her 'sleep'. If sleep implied being completely conscious, simply with ones eyes closed.

She dispersed from her room as quickly as she could, treading without fear into the courtyard. There, the soldiers of Longford castle were gathering with hesitation and fear in their eyes. It seemed their spirits were low, and with little determination or hope amongst the troops, not even with Lady Rosalie's powers could they win this.

Lady Rosalie flew up on one of the crates, immediately drawing attention to herself by doing so.

"Listen up," she roared at the highest volume she could manage. ", I know you are all tired and you have all fought hard. Your wives and children, the king and all his servants could never be more grateful. You have survived with pride, and I ask of you to go out there and fight to survive once more. For Longford!" It was the first motivational speech Lady Rosalie had ever given, but it seemed to have enchanted all the knights of Longford as their swords heaved up towards the sky.

"For Longford!" They all roared in unison, starting to group in different formations.

"Good job, sis." Fergus said, helping his sister down from the crate. "Now you be careful."

Lady Rosalie chuckled quietly. "Aren't I always?"

The look Fergus gave her said it all: Lady Rosalie was everything but careful. But so far she'd managed, so he prayed to the Maker she would do so again. Fergus sped off to his platoon, commanding them to head out.

Taking in a deep breath Lady Rosalie followed a group of knights out towards the gates, looking down upon their nearing enemies. She drew up the hood of her cloak, melting into the shadows.

Then, the fighting began. Bashing of shields, the striking of blades and the roaring of men pierced everyone's ears. Vigilantly Lady Rosalie observed the battlefield, her hands outstretched in front of her as she aimed at a small platoon that neared her brother's knights.

"Ádfyre ealdorman!" She whispered, as a ring of fire surrounded Rathbone's soldiers, who all backed away as the fire blazed out towards them.

However, while absorbed by the magic she had cast, she did not realize some of Rathbone's men were nearing her back. A load growl drew her attention, as from behind her the sound of swords parrying sounded.

Her stomach lurched when she realized it was Arthur who had jumped in between her and the blade that was about to throttle right through her back. They exchanged a brief glance, with no words spoken. But no words were needed. Arthur had come back for her, or perhaps he'd forgotten something and she was just being naïve. But he was here, and that was al that mattered.

Arthur had taken on three of Rathbone's men, struggling to fight them off. And then the most unimaginable thing happened. The sword of one of the men pierced Arthur's armor, stabbing the left part of his chest. Arthur's knees buckled and he fell to the ground. The soldiers surrounded him, with ravenous grins plastered across their faces.

From inside the depths of Lady Rosalie, a power suddenly awakened. Her eyes flickered blue, the brightest blue ever to be seen that it almost glowed. "No!" She cried out, as the men were flung away from Arthur by an unseen force.

She fell down by his side, pulling his limp body towards her. "Arthur? Arthur!" She whispered in a scream, panting.

Arthur's eyes sluggishly opened, as he looked up to see Lady Rosalie's concerned face towering over him. "Rosalie – I, I'm so sorry – sorry I left." He managed to utter.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. It is forgotten." Lady Rosalie assured him.

"No, it's not okay, I -." Arthur moaned at the jabbing pain in his chest.

"Hush." Lady Rosalie whispered, her slender fingers running through his golden blond locks. "I will bring you to safety."

Whilst roars of men on the battlefield sang in the background, Arthur awoke in a feathery bed, wrapped up in a warm blanket. At his side, sat Rosalie who was fumbling with her thumbs, holding a small piece of wet cloth in her fist. For a moment he did not say a word, he wanted to treasure this moment. As if it could be the last moment he ever had with her.

"You're awake." The ever so perceptive Lady Rosalie gasped, batting her eyelashes nervously. Trying to sit up straight, Arthur let out a moan of pain. "You should lie down. The physician says your wound is very deep." Lady Rosalie conveyed quietly. "Does it hurt a lot?"

When Arthur saw the worried look on Rosalie's face, he couldn't really tell her that it hurt more than she could possibly imagine. "It hardly even phases me. You need not worry, my Lady." Arthur assured her.

"But I do, anyway." Rosalie whispered, nearly inaudibly.

Even though he felt weak, Arthur lifted up his hand, carefully caressing her soft cheek. "I'm sorry I left, the way I did." He apologized, sincerely. "I've never been good with saying the right things to people I care about, but … all I know is that – I love you. And that is all that matters to me."

Rosalie felt tears well up in her eyes, her vision becoming blurry.

"Don't cry, Rosalie." Arthur mumbled, pushing a strand of her dark brown hair from her face.

Rosalie looked him in the eyes, bringing her lips to his. "I'm sorry for lying to you. I love you."


End file.
